Et les poneys ?
by Smilinginlove
Summary: On s'est toutes posé la question, chères fangirls : comment Fili & Kili ont-ils pu laisser des poneys se faire voler par de monstrueux trolls ? La réponse ici, chère amies...


******Voilà un nouvel OS avec notre mignon (enfin, un peu beaucoup hot) petit couple Fili/Kili, le couple le plus excitant de la planète s'il vous plait. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un OS, ça me manquait...**

******Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

Kili soupira avec lassitude et renfonça son corps dans l'herbe, essayant de faire la sieste. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le bruit des criquets et du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, il pouvait aisément dormir. C'était certain.

Kili soupira et lança un pierre contre le mur naturel en face de lui, le hennissement des poneys l'agaçant autant que le silence de son frère, puisque ce dernier n'était pas là. Et c'est exactement pour ça que Kili ne ___pouvait _pas dormir. Sans Fili, c'était peine perdue. Ils avaient toujours dormis ensembles, côtes à côtes, ou du même côté de la pièce familiale. Alors dormir seul, au milieu de la nature avec pour seule compagnie des poneys... Ce n'était pas une histoire de peur, c'était une histoire de confiance. Et la confiance, en ce moment même, il ne l'avait pas vraiment. Pas assez pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles en tout cas.

À cela se rajoutait son inquiétude mal dissimulée pour son grand frère, ce dernier étant seul dans la nature aussi, et le fait qu'il était probablement nu à l'heure qu'il était. Car oui, môssieur Fili trouvait normal d'aller se laver alors qu'ils étaient sensé surveiller les poneys _ensembles_. Quel crétin égocentrique des fois ! Il se releva et commença à tourner en rond, jetant de rapides coups d'œils aux poneys de temps à autre. Pas de doutes. La perspective d'imaginer que son crétin de grand frère était nu à ce moment même soulevait un problème, un problème qui était là depuis un bon bout de temps. Sentant son pantalon devenir plus qu'étroit, Kili s'interdit d'imaginer une nouvelle fois son frère sous une cascade, les courbes magnifiques courbes de son corps humides et glissantes de... Non, stop. Il devait arrêter ça !

Kili se rassit sur l'herbe et eut envie de dévisser sa tête pour donner un sérieux coup de pied dedans. Mais vu son état d'énervement et de frustration, il aurait forcément shooter à côté, ça n'aurait donc servit à rien. Le nain brun se tapa la tête contre le sol, pris d'une démence. Il devait aller voir Fili, là, tout de suite ! Quitte à ce que son frère ne le voit pas, tant pis. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il désirait son frère sans pouvoir l'atteindre... C'était trop pour lui, ça lui menait la vie dure. Ça devait cesser ! Il devait trouver un stratagème pour que Fili le remarque enfin, pour qu'il puisse lui faire subir les meilleurs tortures possibles...

Kili se releva, souriant comme un fou. Son idée était diabolique, oh oui. Diabolique.

* * *

Fili regardait la lune silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Un instant sans son frère, sans avoir envie de sauter sur ce dernier, lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Dans l'eau et dans le silence, son corps se détendait, son esprit fonctionnait mieux, et il y voyait plus clair. Il soupira, vaincu. Toute l'eau et tout le silence du monde ne pourrait atténuer le feu qui s'allumait en lui quand il voyait Kili, et ça depuis des années. S'il avait été un nain quelconque, Fili l'aurait mit dans son lit depuis bien longtemps, seulement... Kili était son frère, et surtout, il était tout pour lui. Il refusait de perdre son frère à cause de son propre désir qui était sans nul doutes, sûrement pas réciproque. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, même si Kili acceptait de se donner à lui... Alors ils n'auraient pas le droit de se marier et de s'officialiser en tant que couple. Parce qu'ils sont les héritiers de Durin. Point barre.

Fili entendit un bruit de clapotis et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Kili était là, barbotant tranquillement dans l'eau, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu Fili. Il le vit et sourit de toutes ses dents, Fili étant toujours bloqué devant la vision de son frère nu, en face de lui, dans l'eau. ___Nu ..._ Fili serra les dents et s'interdit de lui sauter dessus, alors que son frère s'approchait de lui.

À quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent à se fixer bêtement, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Tout le corps de Fili hurlait à celui-ci de prendre son frère sur le champ, mais l'autre partie de lui, la plus raisonnable, lui disait de parler avec son frère, d'entretenir leurs liens amicaux sans que ça tourne à quelque chose de plus... anatomique et érotique.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici petit frère ? Demanda Fili, amusé. Aurais-tu oublié que nous avons des poneys sous notre charge ?

-T'es marrant toi ! On était sensé les surveiller ensemble, et je m'embête tout seul ! Et puis... J'ai d'autres plans, si tu veux ce que je veux dire...

Kili s'approcha de son frère et caressa de sa bouche son épaule, et respira son odeur virile à pleins poumons. Fili retint un gémissement de contentement et de plaisir et se mordit les lèvres. Non, Kili ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit ! Non... Malgré lui, sa main vient caresser les cheveux de son frère et Kili prit cela comme une invitation. Il plongea avec plus de passion sur son frère et passa une langue douce et chaude sur sa gorge, mordillant sa peau au passage, puis descendit sur sa clavicule, sur son torse, et titilla un téton érigé. Les tremblements qui agitaient Fili voulait en dire assez sur ce qu'il pensait de son frère à ce moment précis, et quand Kili se releva, un sourire triomphant et craquant sur le visage, les principes de Fili volèrent en éclat. Il ne restait plus que Kili, Kili et son sourire, Kili et ses yeux, Kili et son corps, Kili et son visage, Kili et ses gémissements...

Parce que oui, Kili se mit automatiquement à gémir quand Fili l'embrassa avec passion, ignorant sa voix qui lui disait d'arrêter tout ça tant qu'il en était encore temps. Sa langue se mêla à celle de son frère et il se régala d'entendre les soupirs de plaisir de Kili caresser son visage. Kili était là, devant lui, nu, collé à lui, dans une étreinte érotique, sa langue dans sa bouche, gémissant, murmurant des choses, soupirant de plaisir, prêt à l'accueillir... C'était beaucoup pour Fili qui afficha le panneau dans sa tête "conscience, je reviens plus tard !".

Le nain blond attrapa la taille de son frère et mordilla son lobe d'oreille, excité, puis passa une main aventureuse sous l'eau. Kili lâcha un gémissement rauque lorsque la main de son frère attrapa son membre dur et s'accrocha aux épaules de ce dernier, se collant encore plus contre lui, dans un état proche du rêve, ne croyant pas à ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout était flou, seul comptait Fili et son odeur, Fili et son corps, Fili et ses vas et viens sur son membre sous l'eau, Fili et ses halètements d'excitation... Kili n'allait pas tarder à venir, il le savait, il avait tellement désirer cela... Fili le sentit aussi et souleva son jeune frère. Celui-ci comprit le message et croisa ses pieds autour de sa taille alors que son frère le plaquait au mur le plus proche. Le dos de Kili cogna mais il s'en foutait d'avoir mal. Un doigt s'infiltra dans sa partie intime et il lâcha un gémissement sonore. Fili l'embrassa doucement, avec délicatesse, essayant de le préparer au mieux.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Kili murmura, proche de l'extase :

-Fili... C'est toi que je veux... Viens...

Ce dernier obéit et s'infiltra dans son petit frère d'un rapide coup de rein agile et efficace. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, il ralentit la cadence, mais Kili ne cessait de gémir et d'en demander toujours plus, alors il ne se gêna pas pour laisser libre court à ses ardeurs. Et Kili n'arrêtait plus de gémir, et Fili poussait des soupirs rauques, il voyait des étoiles, il sentait qu'il était proche, trop proche de l'extase... Kili était si bon, tout était si bon...

-Oh Fili... Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi mon frère...

Ils ne comprenaient pas de ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, nus et collés l'un contre l'autre, au bord de l'orgasme. Fili donna un dernier baiser sauvage à Kili avant d'étouffer un gémissement libérateur dans l'épaule de son petit frère, celui-ci l'imitant quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Bilbon ne comprenait pas le blocage des deux frères. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi leurs cheveux étaient mouillés et leur visage extraordinairement détendus, malgré leur doute soudain. Puis leurs visages se fermèrent définitivement. D'un ton hésitant, Fili demanda, un peu perturbé :

-Kili... Il manque des poneys non ?


End file.
